


Torrid Heat

by SammySlave



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySlave/pseuds/SammySlave
Summary: Jared's in heat and his mate Jensen needed to hurry home.





	Torrid Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O. Hope you enjoy.

                Jared was in heat. The Omega was pacing around the house he and his alpha, Jensen, shared together. The irritating sexual itch was becoming painful and he was starting to sweat bullets. Where was his Alpha? He called him nearly 30 minutes ago to come home. This one hit him early and fast. He usually has signs of his heat coming on, too, like irritability and hot flashes the day before. Not a sign this time, or Jensen would have made sure he had been home.

                Jared stomped up the stairs, tearing off his annoying clothing as he went, fucking clothes felt like they were strangling him and rubbing agonizingly against his hard on. He crawled naked into bed to wait for Jensen. The cool sheets felt good for a little while, but they soon became damp as he continued to sweat and slick began to leak from between his legs. Unable to stop himself, he began whining with the cramps that started; each contraction increasing the amount of fluid releasing from his body. These were so much worse than any he had before. Today, being an Omega sucked, his body sucked.

                Nearly incoherent another 30 minutes later, Jared vaguely heard the front door slam and the sound of pounding feet on the stairs. “Jared!”

“Jensen!” Jared cried.

                Jensen rounded the doorway to the bedroom and saw the state of his mate. Jesus Christ. Jensen became rock hard when he walked in the front door and could smell the pheromones Jared’s heat released, but the scent was so strong in this room that the Alpha growled low in his throat. Jensen began taking his clothing off, his poor baby was suffering in need of his Alpha’s knot.

                Jensen wasted no time after his clothes were gone. He climbed up onto the bed, forcing Jared from his fetal position onto his hands and knees. He knew Jared would be delirious with pain until his body got what it needed. A big load of alpha come.

                With a forceful thrust, the Alpha mounted the Omega, pushing his huge member deep inside his boy’s hole and bottoming out. No words were spoken as the Omega continued to keen while the Alpha grunted with each deep thrust. The wet slap of their bodies set a rhythmic tempo, Jared’s own tumescence swinging back and forth with each lunge. The constant itching and burning continued to intensify for the Omega under the friction of the fattened cock hammering inside him.

                Jensen leaned over Jared, placing their palms side by side. The Alpha needed to cover his Omega, be prepared to hold him down and make sure he went nowhere while he was mated. Jensen tucked his face into Jared’s neck, smelling the sweet, sweet scent of Jared’s heat. Man, it was strong today. He doesn’t think it’s ever been this fragrant. It made Jensen curl in tighter, pushing his hips more forcibly into his mate, rolling them with each pounding drive.

                Jared’s arms began to get tired, so he lowered his upper body down onto his elbows to be able to better push back against Jensen. He needed deeper, faster, harder; anything to make this terrible itch stop. The slick his body was producing was running down his thighs and his dick was a dripping mess in the front of him. He could feel Jensen’s knot growing with each thrust by the wet pull and pop at his rim.

                Following Jared down, Jensen moved his arms beneath Jared’s and curled them over his shoulders. His knot was becoming so enlarged, that it would soon be making his Omega very uncomfortable, and then painful as his entrance tried to stretch around it. He wished it didn’t have to be this way, but biology was a bitch. When Jared began to whimper with each pull on his rim, Jensen pushed as deep as he could and began a rocking thrust that kept his knot inside the hole. This set up a constant rub on Jared’s insides and put pressure on the Omega’s prostate. The sounds Jared made were disjointed and muddled, he was so far gone. The intermittent squeezing of muscles inside Jared’s channel were getting closer and closer together, the compression against his knot, tighter and tighter. It wouldn’t be long now; his knot was almost at full growth.

                Without any warning Jared convulsed with the impact of his orgasm, triggering Jensen to bite down hard on the Omega’s neck. It was instinct to still the Omega while the Alpha’s knot pushed his cock so deep that the head went painfully past the prostate to lodge up against the opening of the cervix. Jensen’s knot locked them together and he began pulsing stream after stream of hot semen directly into Jared’s womb.

                Jared’s fists clutched the sheets as he cried out in pain and pleasure. Every squeeze against his Alpha’s knot released a stream of fluid from his own reddened penis, trapped between his thighs and his stomach. Being an Omega meant not producing any semen, but it still produced fluid. Not like his Alpha, who’s sperm riddled come was currently filling up his insides, cooling the heat that was torturing him so relentlessly. He was glad for Jensen’s Alpha strength holding him down and the sharp bite keeping him still. His body was out of control.

                Jensen lost his breath when his Omega’s passage painfully tightened on his cock and then began the rippling, milking sensation that induced his own orgasm. He was deep, and every sucking pull of Jared’s canal made him groan with the exquisite ecstasy of releasing copious amounts of semen inside his mate.

The next few minutes continued the same for the mated couple. Then, as the tremors began to ease, the boys took a minute to catch their breath; Jensen licking Jared’s neck where he broke the skin a little. There was no separating until the mating ran its course. They had maybe two or three minutes before Jared’s inner muscles would again start undulating against Jensen’s heavy knot, wringing more hot seed up into his belly.

“You’re here,” Jared whispered, exhausted.

“I got here as soon as I could, baby,” Jensen responded, as he brushed a few strands of wet mahogany hair away from Jared’s face so he could give him a gentle kiss.

                Jared’s body tensed up again and he let out another whine as a new wave of pleasure rolled through him. Jensen placed his teeth back against Jared’s neck and let their bodies take over what nature demanded of them.

                Their orgasmic ebb and flow continued for over an hour before Jensen’s knot was so depleted, he’d softened and slipped from Jared’s body. Jared was unconscious and sticky, the bedding a soaked mess. Jensen pulled the sheets out from under his mate and dropped them in the hamper, then got a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean up his boy. He gently wiped Jared’s face and then his body to make him more comfortable. During his tender ministrations, he found Jared’s abdomen slightly distended and his hole swollen tight, holding in the massive amounts of semen Jensen had deposited during their mating. This heat was crazy intense, he’d never seen Jared like this.

                Throwing the cloth towards the hamper with the soiled sheets, Jensen lay down next to Jared and pulled him in close. The Omega snuggled back instinctively. Closing his eyes, Jensen took a deep breath, only to open them again in confusion. He sniffed again closer to his mate. Jared’s scent was off…changing. Holy shit! He thought. This could only mean one thing. Pregnant. Now the signs made sense. They were going to be a family. Jensen closed his eyes again with a smile as he rubbed his hand over Jared’s curved belly. This Alpha bred his Omega good this time. Jensen’s last thought before he joined Jared in sleep, was that his boy was in for a big surprise when they woke.


End file.
